Beauty
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Ahí está ahora, pensando sobre este cuento mítico que nació incluso antes de que se construyeran las paredes que los aprisionan, con el hombre que considera una bestia por mérito propio, en una habitación iluminada por las velas. [Rikasa/RivaillexMikasa One-shot]


**Resumen:** Ahí está ahora, pensando sobre este cuento mítico que nació incluso antes de que se construyeran las paredes que los aprisionan, con el hombre que considera una bestia por mérito propio, en una habitación iluminada por las velas. **[Rikasa One-shot]**

**Renuncia:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece

**Clasificación:** T

* * *

**.**

**The beauty**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_._

Cuando Mikasa Ackerman era solo una niña conocía todos los cuentos de hadas habido y por haber. Su madre trenzaba hilos sobre tela relatando proezas de dragones, sombras que se deslizan entre las paredes, guerreros épicos cuyas historias son traspasadas de generación en generación, para que así, su magnificencia no se pierda entre las arenas del tiempo y la inmundicia humana. Mikasa era el orgullo de su madre, la cual siempre antes de arroparla deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre los borde de los ojos delicados y pelo suave. Aunque no fuera completamente oriental ella sabía que Mikasa no dejaría que su gente, oculta en cada gota de su sangre, muriera en el olvido.

Ella sabía. Incluso cuando un hacha fue incrustada en su cuello, solo estiró sus manos, intentando llegar hasta su hija y gritar "vive" porque Mikasa sería una luchadora armada con elegancia y movimientos certeros como los guerreros de antaño.

La Sra. Jeager (_ya que jamás, jamás a pesar de toda su bondad podría llamarla mamá_) se sentaba a su lado cada vez que no podía cerrar los ojos para dormir, había demasiadas pesadillas, demasiadas caras que quería olvidar. La Sra. Jeager se acomodaba en un sector de la cama su hijo (consecuencia de que Mikasa _no podía_ alejarse de Eren, y Eren... tan solo la acogía con esa ternura tosca que hacía que su mundo se volviera un lugar mejor) y relataba historias de princesas que la infante jamás escuchó. Niñas de pelo rubio platino como el sol, o besos capaces de despertar a una soñadora de 1.000 años. Historias y cuentos occidentales que hasta el mismo Eren y su padre participaba comentando sus favoritos. Incluso Armin en una ocasión la dotó de uno de sus libros preciados, el favorito de la difunta madre del rubio.

Cuentos y más cuentos para Mikasa, para entretener su mente ya no tan infantil, y así antes de dormir, no pensar en esos tres personajes que le quitaron todo en cuestión de horas.

.

Mikasa recuerda haber llorado luego que la Sra. Jeager ("_mamá..." "mamá..."_ ella ahora sabe lo que quería decirle, por un instante mientras levantaba las vigas que la apresaban. Quería decírselo) falleció. Lo hizo cuando Eren se desplomó del cansancio y amargura, cuando Armin fue llevado lejos por su abuelo.

Sentada en un rincón del barco que los transportaba a otro lugar, se acurruco tan cerca de Eren como podía y soltó todas las lágrimas silenciosas que tenía retenidas. Recordó a su familia real y la que la trato como tal, y prometió, con el orgullo de esos guerreros que su madre biología le había implantado, que iba a venerar la última promesa que la Sra. Jeager posó sobre sus hombros. Apretó su mano a la de Eren y sabía que no podía alejarse de su lado.

.

Mikasa ya no era una niña, no cuando piso el suelo de la muralla de rosa, cuando se inscribió en la academia militar, o cuando se dio cuenta que ya ni siquiera la amenaza de los titanes atormentaban en su ambición de proteger al último trozo de su mundo.

Sujetando por primera vez las espadas gemelas que siempre la acompañarían fue cuando notificó cuán rápido creció en realidad. Tenía que avanzar, luchar contra todo incluso contra el mismo Eren a veces. Avanzar tan rápido que ya nadie la mirase como un igual; ni siquiera sus superiores recubiertos del machismo típico de los militares. No obstante era solitario, no tenia un igual, y poco a poco comenzaron a nacer esperanzas que eran depositadas en sus hombros delgados.

Cuando Mikasa terminaba con tiempo sobrante sus tareas miraban a sus compañeros y se permitía un momento a la antigua niña que fue, jugando en su mente con los cuentos que una vez escuchó y poder distraerse hasta que Eren o Armin pudieran alcanzarla. _Ser _el mejor nunca necesariamente tiene que ser _lo _mejor.

Todavía sin comprender qué era ese vació en su interior las puertas del muro rosa fueron rotas y la guerrera oriental nacía otra vez tenía que hacerle frente a la realidad, olvidándose de sus miedos y luchar.

"_Lucha...Lucha...Lucha._

_Si pierdes morirás. Si ganas vivirás... Todo en este mundo cruel y hermoso"_

No había tiempo para cuentos infantiles.

.

.

.

Eren había muerto.

_("Otra vez, ese dolor... He perdido a mi familia otra vez...")_

.

.

.

Eren estaba vivo.

_(Los latidos de su corazón...)_

.

.

.

Y ahora estaba en juicio.

¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en alejarla de él?

Lo habían vuelto un monstruo (_Mikasa no le teme, nunca lo hará aunque haya dejado una marca imborrable sobre la piel de su mejilla_), lo habían acusado, y ahora una bestia inmunda lo golpeaba con fiereza contra el suelo.

Con uno de sus brazos sujetos por Armin, Mikasa contempló a la _bestia_.

Sargento Rivaille de las tropas de reconocimiento, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

_(...y la porquería que sea, el maldito tenía su bota sobre la cabeza de Eren.)_

Lo odiaba, por mucho que la parte racional de su mente le gritaba que lo que hizo fue lo correcto lo detestaba, pero sobre todo también, estaba desilusionada. Recuerda haberlo visto, incluso estudio e hizo una teoría sobre él en clases de la academia militar, nunca se lo dijo a nadie ya que no encontraba lo productivo de la acción pero de cierta forma, Mikasa lo admiraba.

Porque él era _inalcanzable_.

Pero al final todo fue una falacia.

— Enano bestial —murmuró enrabiada mientras montaba su caballo en camino a las puertas del castillo que ahora sería su hogar.

Armin se escabulló hacia adelante en el trote siendo prudente de los arrebatos de la chica pero otros...

Otros no tenían tales escrúpulos.

Sasha sonrió alegremente mientras comía un poco de pan que había escondido hábilmente del desayuno repitiendo las palabras de Mikasa porque según la misma Sasha había proclamado, ella era su impresionante mejor amiga. Ymir se burló y al mismo tiempo desestimaba cualquier comentario que algún hombre pudiera dar, mientras tanto Christa de naturaleza más amable acerco su caballo al de Mikasa con su suave sonrisa que atrajo la atención de la oriental en medio de su rabieta.

— Nee... Mikasa —comenzó a hablar Christa con una mirada de complicidad— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el cuento de la Bella y la bestia?

La chica de pelo negro frunció el ceño fijando su vista al frente pero por la mirada expresiva en sus ojos aviso a Christa de su interés.

— El relato tiene muchas versiones —continuo la rubia— y muchos finales, bella encuentra el lado humano de la bestia o...

_...La bestia muere con el corazón roto._

Paso la tarde escuchando su relato, las palabras llenas de entusiasmo de Christa calmando su ira anterior.

Momentos como estos es cuando Mikasa los etiqueta como el lado hermoso del mundo, cosas que la van integrando fuera de Eren, a pesar de que él sigue siendo su prioridad sobre todas las cosas, para protegerlo y ser mas fuerte, por eso sabe que no debe sonreírle de vuelta a la rubia amable, porque algún día esa pequeña rubia iba a morir en ese océano de sangre y siendo completamente sincera Mikasa se considera una cobarde en ese sentido. No quiere experimentarlo, el miedo aplastante de perder a alguien otra vez.

Mikasa entendía que ella estaba en el lado equivocado de la guerra.

Cuando llego al castillo desgastado y comprobó por todos sus sentidos el estado de Eren pudo respirar tranquila; el sargento no estaba a la vista, y no le importaba, su ira abrumadora fue suprimida pero aún estaba esa espina en el costado, recordandole ese disgusto amargo en su boca por mucho que Petra, la chica de operaciones especiales, quisiera cambiar la imagen sobre ese _enano_.

La Ackerman se preguntaba cómo se las arreglo ese ser despreciable para que esa chica, no. La gente que lo rodeaba lo quisieran tanto.

"_Quizás es su bella..."_ Pensó sin querer en medio del entrenamiento, luego se reprendió por sus pensamientos e imaginación.

.

.

.

Todos los profesionales habían muerto, Eren casi se esfuma de sus manos y las laceraciones en sus brazos destacan lo inútil que se sentía.

_No fue suficiente._

Ella tarareaba una canción de cuna para sus adentros mientras intentaba calmarse. La misión al exterior había ido mal, las últimas horas fueron borrones con falta de definición que iba más allá de su alcance, empujándola a buscar a través de los mares de dolor al hombre al que había seguido hasta el mismo infierno.

Y lo más impresionante, en su estado aturdido, era que el sargento la había salvado.

Lo miró al mando de su caballo para que sus ojos cayeran sin remedio a la tablilla que sujetaba su pierna.

Fue su culpa.

Por unos instantes sus ojos chocaron, las piscinas azules con ese arcoíris de colores bien oculto en sus pupilas expusieron todas sus emociones a lo que ella reconocía como la bestia.

Pero él entendió; asintió levemente para volver su atención al trote.

Mikasa sentía que ya lo podía dejar de odiar.

No fue una orden ni sugerencia pero se ofreció como su ayudante, pasos sutiles para pagar la deuda que debía moralmente. Mikasa fue criada con el estricto respeto al honor, estaba inculcado en su cultura olvidada que le enseño su madre.

Y ahora enfocada en su persona puede verlo, la perfecta mascara que el sargento representa.

Él los cuida con sus violentas y torpes acciones, él sujeta la mano de los soldados ensangrentados pese a su extraña compulsión, él escucha y se toma su tiempo para ir a cada casa de todo soldado fallecido, explicándole a la familia y dándole su pésame. Mikasa también puede ver como él carga con todas las expectativas de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, aplastándolo, viéndolo como algo que no es, lo pesado que es.

Era una inexperta, comparándose con él era insignificante.

Aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a su nivel, pero por ahora, _sinceramente_, quería compartir algo de la carga, tomarse en serio su papel como un pequeño rayo de esperanza para la humanidad, fuera de ser la eterna sombra del chico que ha perseguido toda su vida.

Mikasa comenzó a ver al hombre debajo de la bestia.

Él sigue siendo vertiginoso para mirar, oscuro, pálido, delgado y esculpido. Hermoso. Su aspecto es el mismo impasible de siempre, un arreglo aburrido de rasgos perfectos. Sus ojos siguen siendo frío y caliente a la vez, densamente azotado, penetrando. Y sus paredes emocionales eran tan altas que nadie, excepto ella por fuerza de voluntad podía descifrar su verdadera cara. Mikasa contemplaba esas cicatrices brillantes a la luz de la luna, que le marcaron la piel por un enemigo peor que los titanes, humanos, los hombres. Rivaille los odiaba más que los titanes que enfrenta todos los días. Ella lo sabía porque él se lo dijo una noche, en su habitación.

Así de cerca podían estar, él un día le contaba extractos pequeños de su pasado, y Mikasa escuchaba atentamente mientras limpiaba la mesa del comedor, una rutina que poco a poco se volvió vital para su vida.

Y eso estaba mal.

En este mundo cruel y hermoso. Hermoso porque le había dado a Eren; cruel porque sabía que nunca podía llegar a amarla como ella a él. Hermoso porque le dio otra oportunidad, y cruel porque sargento jamás la amaría tampoco.

De eso estaba segura.

Ya que Mikasa jamás se consideraría como una _bella._

Sus manos no son tan suaves como antaño, tienen callos y cicatrices de batallas. No es sensible, Mikasa comprende que con toda su capacidad física no tiene poder para aguantar las faldas cortas y volados, incluso sus músculos tonificados denotan cuan masculina se ha vuelto.

Mikasa fue hecha para pelear, atrapar un cuchillo a sus nueve años y perforarle la espalda al hombre malvado. Ella no se sentaría a esperar por un príncipe que nunca llegaría.

Además...

Deberían haber más bellas para alguien como el sarge- (—_Es solo Rivaille._)...Como _Rivaille_.

Solo era una niña, e incapacitada en el sentido del encanto. Rivaille es grande, es un hombre, no es la sombra de uno como Eren y Armin lo son.

Ahora es dolorosamente consciente de las burlas de la mayor Hanji, de las -o los_-_ soldados que lo devoraban con los ojos o las aldeanas que lo contemplaban con anhelo.

Sin embargo lo que más le duele, son las palabras de Christa, el cuento de la bestia no necesariamente tiene final feliz, a veces se queda con su bella, a veces no. A veces cuentan como muere solo y traicionado.  
Mikasa no quiere eso. Eso duele más que saber que Petra _pudo ser_ la _bella_ perfecta que Rivaille _necesita_.

Así que ahí está ahora, pensando sobre este cuento mítico que nació incluso antes de que se construyeran las paredes que los aprisionan, jugando con un rollo de vendas que escondió debajo de su camisa para ir a parchar ese enorme rasguño que él ha estado ocultado bajo su capa, en la privacidad de su cuarto ya que para todos el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad estaba hecho de acero y no tenía derecho a sangrar.

Por ello cuando él la miró desde su cama, se le escapó sin siquiera pensarlo.

— Sargento—él frunció el ceño causado que ella sonriera—. Rivaille... ¿Cree en cuentos de hadas?

Mikasa casi podía escucharlo, su respuesta_: "¿Cuentos de hadas? Eso es para niños"_

Pero por otra parte, Mikasa ignoraba que Rivaille nunca fue un niño para empezar.

Criado en las calles, con la violencia, él era una bestia, un vándalo verdaderamente feroz, no un alma gentil bajo esa piel. Él fue una criatura perdida para el mundo humano que había sido suyo por derecho de nacimiento.

Sin embargo esa mocosa le miraba con esos grandes ojos más inocentes que había visto en toda esta matanza de titanes que no podía escupir una sarta de tonterías irónicas.

Él no quería una bella. Solo a ella con sus espadas, bufanda desdeñosa, tan fuerte y entera que le era imposible ignorar su belleza.

Por un minuto Rivaille se permitió acomodarle el mechón suelto detrás de su oreja, mostrando su expresión tranquila y fantasmal que empezó a reservar para ella.

— No lo necesito.

Rivaille no es un romántico. No cree que necesites serlo para apreciar la belleza de Mikasa Ackerman.

(Él también cree que podría estar enamorado de ella)

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Es mi primer intento en este fandom en crecimiento de SnK! Es una serie impresionante así que seguro se llena de más fics y yo quería aportar~_

_Me encanta el Rikasa (RivaillexMikasa) ¡porque son tan power upp! Estoy segura que al menos he molestado a las autores de Rikasa en español (e inglés) más de una vez. ¡Esta pareja necesita más amor!_

_Personalmente creo que el cuento que más se adapta a SnK es "La cenicienta" con un la madrastra (?) malvada Rivaille que obliga a fregar a Eren-cienta todos los rincones del castillo. No puedo evitar idear eso en mi mente. xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar Review!_

_¡Si si, Review!_

_Porque... No soy la única perdida en este barco, ¿verdad?_

_._

_._

_._

**_¡Comenta!_**


End file.
